As disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3851119, the present applicants have proposed a connecting apparatus for fluid pressure devices, in which the same or different types of fluid pressure devices, such as filters, regulators, lubricators, solenoid valves, and the like, which are used in a pneumatic circuit, are connected together in series, and which is capable of placing fluid passages between multiple fluid pressure devices in communication with each other.
The connecting apparatus comprises a body having a hole therein, a retaining bracket connected to one end surface of the body and having a first engaging portion that engages with projections disposed respectively on both of one fluid pressure device and another fluid pressure device, and a latching member mounted on the other end surface of the body and having a second engaging portion which engages with projections disposed respectively on the one and the other fluid pressure devices. The latching member is disposed tiltably with respect to the body, wherein by tilting the latching member and causing engagement of the projections respectively with the first and second engaging portions on the retaining bracket and the latching member, the fluid pressure devices are connected together integrally by the connecting apparatus, through the retaining bracket and the latching member.
Incidentally, in the aforementioned conventional technique, a structure is provided that enables mutual connection, by means of engagement of the first and second engaging portions of the connecting apparatus with projections of the fluid pressure devices. As a result, fluid pressure devices, which are not equipped with these types of projections thereon, cannot be connected by means of the connecting apparatus. Thus, there has been a demand for an apparatus that is capable of connecting together fluid pressure devices easily and reliably, irrespective of whether such projections are provided or not.